Mockingjay's Threat
by ahernandez2448
Summary: Esta es la historia de Panem después de la guerra. La nación apenas se esta reconstruyendo, pero misteriosas muertes y personas desconocidas han puesto en angustia a la población de Panem. Por otro lado, Katniss tiene muchos problemas consigo misma. Se casa con Peeta, pero las cosas no resultaron fáciles. Esta decidida a divorciarse. Pero después algo muy devastador sucedera.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Este es mi primer fic de los juegos del hambre. Estoy muy emocionada por compartir con ustedes esta historia. He leído muchas historias, y puedo decir que han sido grandiosas y me han inspirado a crear esta historia de Katniss. Con el paso del tiempo, espero y nos podamos conocer. Publicare cada capitulo lo mas reciente que pueda, dependiendo como me vaya en la escuela. Bueno aqui les dejo este primer capitulo. Me gusta dedicarle a cada capitulo una cancion. Bueno los dejo.

La cancion de este capitulo es O _ **zzy Osbourne - Road to Nowhere**_

Declaimer: Todos los personajes y su mundo pertenecen a la gran autora Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Estoy sentada en la pradera, contemplando la puesta de sol. El pasto esta suave. El viento acaricia mi piel con su suave soplido. Cierro los ojos por un instante y la paz me rodea. Me permito sonreír. Llevo mis manos al suelo y acaricio el pasto. Esta húmedo por el roció, y fresco y delicioso. Una sensación inigualable para aquellos que aman la tierra como yo. Abro mis ojos y volteo a mi lado derecho. Ahí está ella. Con un hermoso vestido color vainilla como el helado que solía comer ella, aunque solo lo probaba una vez al año. Sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad. Su piel, su rostro, su sonrisa, todo en ella es exquisito y delicado. Me lleno de regocijo cada vez que la veo porque son muy pocas veces cuando lo hago.

Todo esto que vivo con ella en este instante, es tan hermoso. Siendo libres. Y para mi infortunio; nostálgico.

Ella me mira con detenimiento.

"¿Que tienes?" pregunta.

"No estoy lista"

"¿Lista para qué?"

"Para dejarte ir"

"Quien dice que no lo estas"

"Yo"

"¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Me siento incompleta. Te extraño. Tu eres lo que necesito para estar completa."

Quiero empezar a llorar y ella pone una mano en mi hombro.

"No me necesitas para estar completa." Dice ella.

"¿Porque lo dices?"

"Siempre va a ver alguien, pero solo será así si lo permites."

"No entiendo"

"No lo entiendes porque aún no lo has experimentado. Bueno... lo hiciste pero eso fue hace tiempo."

Me quedo callada y decidimos ver la puesta del sol juntas. La noche por fin aparece y ella se levanta del césped.

"Ya tengo que irme."

"¿Estarás conmigo?"

"Yo siempre estoy contigo...solo que desde otro lugar."

"¿Donde?"

"Es un cielo...es hermoso. Más hermoso y esplendoroso que los bosques."

"Déjame ir contigo."

"Aun no es tu tiempo Katniss." Dice inclinándose para tocar mi mejilla.

No digo nada, solamente dejo que me acaricie, aunque sea por última vez.

"Quédate más tiempo conmigo." Digo con los ojos cerrados

"No puedo. Ya amaneció, ya tienes que despertar" dice soltando mi mejilla.

Abro los ojos y veo cómo se va hacia una luz resplandeciente.

Adiós Katniss." Dice despidiéndose con su mano y dedicándome una sonrisa.

"Adios Prim"

Aun estoy acariciando el pasto. En ese momento sentí unas garras clavando la palma de mi mano.

"Auch!"

Despierto y no estoy en la pradera. Estoy en mi cuarto y Buttercup me estaba rasgando la mano.

"Estúpido gato." me quejo.

Me levanto y miro a mi ventana, más allá del horizonte.

Estoy incompleta. Así amanezco todos los días.

Todo lo que una vez construí, todo lo que luche, todo lo que ame, se fue para siempre. Se fue con Prim.

Veo el reloj y son las 7 de la mañana. Me di cuenta que ya era tarde.

Por Ahora lo que puedo hacer es ir a visitar a Peeta. Dije que le ayudaría a reconstruir su panadería.

Bueno... por lo menos eso puedo reconstruir.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos aqui esta la cancion del siguiente capitulo. ** _Jake Bugg- There's a Beast and We All Feed It._**

* * *

Estaba profundamente dormida en un sofá hasta que Haymitch llego azotando la puerta.

Me levante rápidamente y me hizo sentirme algo mareada, también es el hecho de que no he comido nada desde la mañana.

Me recompongo y veo a Haymitch. Su apariencia hinchada y desaliñada me hace darme cuenta que estaba completamente borracho.

He estado en casa de Haymitch por poco tiempo, pero no ha sido nada fácil para los dos llevarnos bien.

Si no me equivoco hoy es de esos días que no estamos de humor. Antes de que Haymitch se fuera a una cantina, él y yo tuvimos una pelea. La razón de la pelea fue estúpida y sin sentido, pero fue la gota que derramo el vaso para desatar nuestra furia.

Todo empezó hoy en la mañana.

Él y yo fuimos al quemador a cambiar fierro usado, el cual encontramos en el patio trasero de una casa abandonada, por unas macetas de fierro para colocar plantas y flores en la entrada de su casa. Después del trueque, pasamos por un cuenco de sopa con Sae la grasienta. Cuando llegamos a su establecimiento, estaba una muchedumbre de gente alborotada. Entre ellos sobresalía Ripper, que estaba parada sobre un taburete anunciando algo. Cuando nos acercamos, notamos que había botes y botellas desplazados por detrás de ellas mientras unos guardias cuidaban que nadie se acercara a tocar esos productos.

"Directo de los años de oro del Capitolio. Ahora no duden en cambiar algo de valor por estos productos inolvidables." Gritaba Ripper a la muchedumbre.

"Que estas vendiendo mujer" preguntaba un viejo.

"Coñac y Tequila. Los más caros del capitolio, directo de la mansión de Snow. También impermeabilizante de la mejor calidad para cubrir techos." Decía Ripper con orgullo.

Supe que desde la caída del Capitolio, muchas cosas de esa nación han sido subastadas o vendidas a los ricos y políticos para restablecer la economía de Panem. Idea de Cresida. No sé de qué fuente o con que mañas consiguió Ripper el licor, pero si eran auténticos porque yo los llegue a probar las veces que estaba en las fiestas del capitolio. El impermeabilizante también lo note en algunas partes durante la gira de la victoria. Sé que Ripper logró escapar al distrito 12 durante el bombardeo, y se alojó por un tiempo en el distrito 13. No dudo que llego a tener influencias, ya que ella es conocida por sacarle la sopa a la gente más embustera y estafadora. No me sorprende que llego a hacer tratos antes y después de la guerra.

"Yo necesito ese Coñac en mis manos." Se susurraba Haymitch así mismo mientras veía el licor como si estuviera hipnotizado por este. Vi como sacaba un saquito lleno de monedas y me los daba después a mí.

"¿Que es esto?" digo frunciendo el ceño.

Haymitch me mira incrédulo como si no creyera lo que estoy diciendo, y después él también me frunce el ceño "tú sabes muy bien para que es."

"No me digas que vas a pelear tu dinero por licor" le reclamo.

"Que mejor manera de saborear la victoria, que bebiendo del licor perteneciente de tus enemigos. Ya entenderás algún día preciosa" dice Haymitch con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Me quedo viendo con desaprobación su dinero.

"Escucha, te he dejado vivir en mi casa desde hace una semana. Si no me traes lo que te pido, te vas." Me amenaza

¿Está hablando enserio? Es lo que he querido hacer desde el primer día que puse un pie en su casa. "Entonces me largo, yo no fui la que pidió quedarse en tu casa." Digo riéndome.

Haymitch hace muecas y después de su estúpida amenaza, me suplica. "Solo hazlo, tu eres muy ágil para pasar toda esa muchedumbre sin ningún problema. Solamente quiero una cuantas botellas de recuerdo….Por favor"

"De acuerdo" digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me paso la muchedumbre sin ningún problema. Es la ventaja de ser esbelta, pequeña y veterana de guerra. Cuando llego al frente. Vi mucha gente ofreciendo gente de la veta ofreciendo sus animales y otros valores personales para comprar impermeabilizante, el cual ayuda a darle más resistencia a las paredes y techos de la casa, contra la lluvia y el frio. Además mantiene las casas frescas.

Mucha gente está viviendo duramente, ya que apenas se está reconstruyendo Panem. Ganamos la guerra, pero también destruyo gran parte de la población. Muchos muy apenas tienen para comer. Muchas familias están dando el cien por ciento para reconstruir sus hogares. Pero no pueden porque requieren material, y es muy difícil de conseguir por el momento. El proceso es algo lento. El distrito doce fue destruido completamente, así que es proceso de reconstrucción es más lento.

Ahora mismo la gente tiene la oportunidad de conseguir algo que proteja sus techos, en vez de licor. Solo los viejos sin una vida, como Haymitch, darían todo su dinero en esa porquería.

Es mas…

"Ripper, yo compro todos los botes de impermeabilizante." Solte de entre la muchedumbre.

Todos se me quedaron viendo estupefactos. Yo simplemente me acerque a la mujer.

"Everdeen. No se que me sorprende mas. El que estés viva, o que no me compres licor para ahogar tus penas." Dice Ripper sonriéndome.

"Pues afortunadamente aún sigo viva, y no me gusta el licor." Digo sonriéndole de vuelta.

Ella me abraza y le devuelvo el abrazo. "Aun igual de fuerte, como tu padre." Dice acariciando mi cabello.

"Quiero comprarlo para la gente de la Veta. Pero tengo que hacértelo en pagos por mes." Digo ya que me dan un cheque cada mes. Así que si me puedo permitir pagar los botes.

"Está bien, pero necesito un anticipo, y una buena dotación de frutos para mis licores."

"Trato." Digo dándole la mano. Y dándole todo el dinero de Haymitch.

"Todos los que sean de la veta pasen por un bote de impermeabilizante. Que sigan los licores."

"Donde esta mi licor? ¿Le disto todo mi dinero para esos botes? ¡NO LO NECESITAMOS!" Empezó Haymich a alborotarse.

"Lo di como anticipo para la gente. _Nuestra_ gente. Además, ese licor terminara con la poca cordura que tienes." Le espeto.

"Eres una…" pero no alcanza a decirlo. Toda la gente de la Veta empieza a correr por sus dotaciones de impermeabilizante y empiezan a tumbar a Haymitch.

Y asi es como no lo vi hasta ahora.

Al llegar, el me mira con cansancio y enojo. No es la primera vez que hace eso, pero esta es la primera vez que lo hace borracho. Creo que no será lindo lo que venga. Está muy molesto, entonces hará lo imposible para hacerme sentir mal. Ademas, cuando Haymitch esta borracho usualmente espeta toda la maldita verdad.

Y yo no soporto escuchar la verdad.

"Limpie tu habitación y le puse comida a tu refrigerador; estaba vaciá." Dije para aliviar la tensión. Si, Como si eso le fuera a importar.

Haymitch se acerca tambaleando al refrigerador y lo abre.

"¿Hiciste trueque con el bosque? Aquí solo ahí hiervas y animales descuartizados. ¿Dónde está la comida de verdad?" Dice azotando la puerta del refrigerador con mucha fuerza.

"Esa es comida fresca y de calidad. Por lo menos di que trato de traer comida a esta casa." Digo ofendida mientras me levanto a confrontarlo.

Él se voltea y se acerca a mí, su aliento a licor me asquea y sus ojos rojos me retan. Haymitch me apunta con el dedo acusándome "Tú sabes que esta no es tu casa"

"Tú sabes porque estoy aquí" dije refiriéndome a mi casa de los vencedores que le vendí a Johana. Por el momento está ocupada por unos conocidos suyos ya que ella fue a un tour de cinco meses por todo Panem. Creo que volverá en un par de días más. Por el momento me quedare aquí hasta que llegue Johana, ya que no soporto a Haymith. Y con Peeta las cosas no están nada bien. No me conviene volver.

"Preciosa, me refiero a que tarde o temprano tendrás que volver a casa con _tu esposo_ " dice Haymitch.

"Solo necesito más tiempo." susurro asimilando que no tengo interés en nada más que mis cerezas y nueces, las cuales empiezo a comer sin más previsto. Es lo que he estado haciendo estas últimas dos semanas. Levantarme, comer inagotablemente en casa de Haymitch, cazar, hacer el trueque, llegar, comer más, y tirarme a su sofá pensando en lo que va a pasar el resto de mi vida.

"¿Que rayos piensas hacer con tu vida? ¿Piensas que el chico va a esperar siempre en la casa con los brazos abiertos hasta que se te antoje admitir que eres una estúpida? ¿Acaso reconciliarte con él? ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar entrar a mi casa y darte una dotación inagotable de cerezas como tu sirviente personal?, eh."

"Ahora piensas hacerte el responsable y decirme en que estoy mal" digo arrebatándole la botella de licor y mostrándosela en su cara.

"Creeme cielito, esto no es nada comparado como cuando tuve que hablar de sexo contigo y el bollos de miel."

"Callate Haymitch, estas borracho" le advierto.

"No me callo preciosa. Apuesto que el pobre chico no tiene ni el derecho de darte una caricia solo porque tienes miedo de embarazarte." Continúa Haymitch.

"!Te digo que te calles!" grito hecha una furia.

"Apuesto que eres tan egoísta, que te satisfaces tu sola sin tenerlo a él." Dice haciendo explícitos y desagradables movimientos en referencia de mí. "Tienes un maldito corazón de piedra." Me reclama todavía apuntándome hacia mi corazón con su ruin y sucio dedo.

Muy bien. Ahora si me saco de mis casillas.

"Eres un idiota! Lo único que quieres es que me largue de tu casa para que puedas volver a alcoholizarte y saciar tu maldito ego de borracho" digo realmente enfadada y roja de coraje, y le aviento el tazón directo a su cabeza, el cual esquiva sin ningún problema.

Vaya no esta tan borracho como pensé. Entonces agarro el resto de su vajilla de la vitrina y se la empiezo a lanzar sin compasión descargando toda mi furia. También empiezo a tirar todas sus macetas y libros de su librero y mesita de noche.

"Para. Auch! Katnisss! Detente niña tonta." Dice cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos.

Agarro el estúpido trofeo de primer lugar al mejor bebedor de Licor Blanco. Lo consiguió en una competencia de borrachos del ahora renovado bar de Ripper. Ese dia Peeta tuvo que llevarlo a casa a rastras y yo tuve que limpiar su asqueroso vomito toda la noche.

"Mi trofeo noooo!"

Haymitch se avienta y atrapa lo que se supone que es lo más preciado de su vida. Para mí solamente es el triste resultado de un alcohólico sin remedio.

"Eres patético" le digo con repudio.

"Deberías verte en un espejo antes de creer que alguien es más patético que tu preciosa"

Me salen lágrimas de coraje, pero me limpio de inmediato con las mangas de mi suéter. No bajare la guardia con Haymitch, en especial cuando esta borracho.

"Ya basta, recuerda que ya no eres mi mentor, no te necesito" le digo con mi voz empezando a quebrarse.

"Bueno, entonces aquí va mi último consejo. ¡Divórciate! ¡Y deja que el chico haga su vida!" Espeta HayMitch

Eso hizo que me quedara callada y me detuviera en seco.

"Ah, creo que toque un nervio, ¿será que tengo razón preciosa? Tu misma lo dijiste, no necesitas un mentor. Ya eres suficientemente madura para decidir si vale la pena estar con el chico o no."

No es fácil. Para una persona como yo. No es fácil el matrimonio. A veces el amor se torna borroso cuando hay inseguridad en el camino.

Tengo mucho miedo, Peeta y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, en especial desde que nos casamos. Pero la peor de todas fue las pasadas semanas antes de que decidiera irme a casa de Haymitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otravez, el capitulo muestra la primera parte de un recuerdo de Katniss que se remonto hace dos meses, la segunda parte de su recuerdo la incluire en el capitulo que viene, de esa manera no sera tan largo. Aqui les dejo otra cancion dedicada a este capitulo, _**Mumford and Sons- Hopeless Wanderer**_

* * *

Deje la casa de Haymitch después de la pelea que tuvimos.

La relación entre nosotros siempre ha sido neutral, no quedamos bien pero tampoco quedamos mal.

Simplemente ya no quería escucharlo más. Le dije que de todas maneras Johanna vendría de su tour en un par de días más y que me quedaría en la cabaña del bosque por el resto de esos días.

"Bien, le diré a Peeta que hice lo que pude y que después decidiste convertirte en ermitaña por el resto de tus días." Dijo Haymitch después de que empaque mis maletas.

"Púdrete…pero gracias por tu hospitalidad." Digo y con eso me largo por fin de su casa en la madrugada.

He dedicado mi tiempo al bosque por todo el día.

Colectar los frutos para los vinos y licores de Ripper han sido mi prioridad. Me dio una lista de cosas que podía usar ella para los vinos. Uvas, Tilia, otros frutos he incluso miel.

Pero tenía otra prioridad mucho más grande.

Después de cuatro largas horas de rastreo, por fin encuentro un ciervo. No solo cualquier ciervo, es en hermoso y enorme wapití macho. Lo he tenido en la mira desde hace dos meses. La primera vez que lo vi, estaba bebiendo agua de la otra orilla del lago. Era hermoso y enorme, pero no pretendía cazarlo por deporte. Quería dárselo como obsequio a la carnicería del quemador.

La carne es algo cara, por lo que mucha gente no tiene los suficientes recursos para comprar carne de calidad. La mayor razón es porque el distrito diez, el cual es el distrito ganadero, no tiene los medios para restablecer sus ganados rápidamente y la productividad se redujo a un 40% desde que la guerra termino. Esa es la razón por la que los precios de la carne, tales como el puerco, la vaca, o la gallina, tienen un precio exorbitante.

Ahora estoy inclina en cuclillas por detrás de un árbol, esperando a mi presa. Solo unos pasos mas del ciervo, y me flecha será lanzada directamente a su yugular.

Un buen ciervo de ese tamaño puede alimentar a un buen puñado de personas.

Doy unos pasos para atrás, así tendré mejor precisión en mi puntería.

Desafortunadamente pise una rama con mis botas, la cual dio un fuerte crujido que sonó por medio bosque, el ciervo obviamente se alteró. Dispare rápidamente, pero solo le dispare por debajo del muslo.

El ciervo tambaleaba, pero estaba lo suficiente estable para trotar rápidamente.

"Demonios!" maldije. Para descargar mi furia, arrojo mis flechas y mi carcaj al suelo con mucha fuerza. Quiero pisarlos y saltar sobre ellos, pero luego recuerdo que estuve construyendo mis flechas por dos semanas y se me pasa.

Doy un fuerte suspiro para tranquilizarme. No he estado en mis cinco sentidos últimamente. O será el hecho de que estoy perdiendo mi estilo.

No, no es eso. Hace un mes pude cazar dos lobos antes de que ellos me cazaran a mí. Solamente usando tres flechas y un machete con un buen filo. Uno se los deje a los animales del bosque, el otro lo descuartice y despelleje para solo llevarme la buena carne al quemador. Todo eso fue justo antes de cenar. Me acuerdo que cuando entre a la puerta, Haymitch casi se tragaba la botella de su propio licor al verme cubierta completamente de sangre y Peeta simplemente suspiraba de alivio que otra vez llegara viva a casa.

Peeta

Talvez él es la mayor razón por la que no me he concentrado en mis cazas.

La mayor razón por la que no he dormido bien.

Por la que no he comido bien.

Por la que ni siquiera he sonreído.

"Bien…creo que es todo por hoy" me retiro un poco exhausta por la persecución del ciervo y empaco todas mis cosas.

Regreso de vuelta al lago y decido remojar mis pies después de una larga caminata. El ciervo tendrá que esperar otro día.

Agarro una manzana y la empiezo a comer a grandes mordiscos, después agarro un rollo de canela. Lo compre en el quemador, pero el sabor no es el mismo. Extraño los panes recién horneados de Peeta, pero soy demasiado orgullosa para ir a pedirle uno.

Cuando volveré a pedirle uno. No tengo idea.

Ni siquiera sé si podamos volver a vernos de la misma manera.

Todo iba bien. Hemos tenido problemas desde un principio, pero podíamos resistirlo. Pero hubo algo que no pudimos conbatir y eso fue el colmo para destruir nuestra relación.

Todo empezó así; como cualquier día normal.

 _Hace dos meses:_

 _En una mañana me desperté para darle de comer a Buttercup; siempre solía ser mi turno de alimentarlo los fines de semana._

 _Antes de levantarme, me di cuenta que faltaba ese cómodo y calentito cuerpo que siempre me envolvía en las mañanas sin importar el humor del clima, el mío o del mundo entero; él siempre le gustaba envolverse en mí, incluso a mí me encantaba el sentir de sus suaves y tranquilizadores pálpitos de su corazón contra mi espalda; sin embargo, ese solo se sintió vacío y frio por detrás de mí. Peeta no estaba en el cuarto. Los fines de semana es cuando duerme más, además ese día era domingo, y el no abría la panadería. Siempre reservaba ese día para nuestra pequeña familia, ósea yo, él y Haymitch._

 _También note que la ventana estaba cerrada. De todos los días que he estado con él, no ha habido ni un solo día en que la ventana estuviese cerrada. Según dice el, la naturaleza es la belleza más pura y alegre que debemos dejar entrar siempre a nuestra casa. Le encanta dibujar lo que hay afuera desde la ventana de nuestro dormitorio, en especial el árbol de manzanas hacia el horizonte. Peeta aprecia cada color de cada estación. Si algo que he aprendido de Peeta, es que él sabe apreciar la belleza que tiene enfrente de él, y darle el más extraordinario y preciso color. De la más hermosa y misteriosa flor hasta el más asqueroso y podrido champiñón. Él tiene la audacia de hacer precioso cualquier ser, hasta lo que es imposible de hacerlo bello, como yo por ejemplo. En pocas palabras para Peeta cerrar la ventana, es como cerrar su mundo, su arte, su pasión a la belleza._

 _Pero ese día estaba cerrada esa ventana. Algo no estaba bien. Lo presentía._

 _Así que decidí bajar las escaleras y averiguar su paradero. Primero abro la ventana, y el cielo se veía deslucido y grisáceo, el clima estaba helado y brumoso, no había ni un alma. Me dio escalofríos en la espina dorsal al sentir algo escabrosa la situación. Recuerdo que cuando solía estar en depresión mis mañanas eran así. Cuando bajo, lo que veo me deja los pelos de punta._

 _La cocina esta de cabeza, entro y veo pedazos de vidrio regados por todo el piso. También había mucha agua derramada por todo el piso de la cocina casi alcanzando al piso de la sala de estar. Voltee a ver el grifo dejando correr el agua, y supuse que Peeta la dejo así._

 _Ya todo concuerda. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta._

 _Tuvo otro episodio._

 _Pero lo siguiente que vi me asusto aún más, había pisadas y rastros de sangre que se dirigieron al comedor. Probablemente quiso tomar un vaso de agua, pero dejó caer el vaso al piso, y camino en los pedazos rotos. Peeta no hubiera pisado los vidrios apropósito; tanto fue su pánico que no le importo donde pisaba._

 _Supuse que necesitaba algo con que sostenerse y se dirigió a las sillas del comedor._

 _Cuando entre al comedor, no había sillas._

 _"Oh no" susurre. Cada vez que él tenía un episodio siempre usaba la primera silla que veía para sostenerse hasta que se calmara. Ese día de ayer dejamos las sillas con el carpintero para que las barnizara._

 _Entonces ¿con que se sostuvo para aplacar sus demonios internos? pensé_

 _"Peeta!" los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de mí._

 _"Aquí estoy!" dijo una voz desde la sala de estar._

 _Cuando fui, vi a Peeta sentado en el sofá con sus manos apoyadas en su cara. Corrí y me arrodille ante él y le quite las manos de su rostro. No hacía falta preguntarle si estuvo llorando, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos con las lágrimas deslizándose hacia abajo por sus mejillas, por ultimo cayendo y salpicando en sus rodillas._

 _"Peeta porque no dijiste nada, pudiste por lo menos haber gritado!" empiezo a gritarle pero él no reaccionaba._

 _"Que te sucede? Respondeme!" estuve empezando a zarandearlo de sus hombros. Mis nervios estaban destrozándome la cabeza, y el corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora._

 _"Por favor no me odies, no fue mi intención" susurraba, poniéndose las manos otra vez en su rostro_

 _Estaba asustada, pero mi deber como esposa era hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por apoyarlo sin importar las consecuencias. Yo se lo prometí el día que nos casamos. Así que pregunte otra vez quitando sus manos y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente "¿Peeta, solamente dime que sucedió?" El me mira a los ojos y después da un profundo suspiro. Note que estába temblando, también lo sentí en sus manos mientras las sostenia. Como si hubiera estado con el mismo demonio de sus pesadillas. Bueno en realidad si lo soy, pero solamente en sus episodios._

 _Me dirige detrás del sofá, y veo una sabana tapando un bulto._

 _"Katniss, tu sabes que cuando yo tengo un episodio, no soy yo mismo. No quería que nada de esto pasara. Lo lamento tanto" Dijo Peeta con su voz temblando._

 _"Destapalo" le ordeno con mi voz neutra pero con estremecimiento en mis entrañas._

 _Peeta lo hace, y se me cae el corazón al suelo._

 _Era Buttercup._

 _Ese odioso gato. Aquel que aprendí a amar después de la ausencia de su único amor; Prim. La razón de vivir de mi única hermana. EL único recuerdo que me quedaba de ella estaba sin vida enfrente de mí._

 _Estaba muerto._

 _Peeta lo estrangulo._

 _Yo permití que Peeta lo estrangulara._

 _El gato tenía la boca abierta, los ojos petrificados pero totalmente inyectados en sangre. Se veía perfectamente las marcas de estrangulamiento en su cuello._

 _'No salve a mi Prim.'_

 _' Ni siquiera fui capaz de salvar lo más preciado por ella. '_

 _'No soy una buena hermana.'_

 _'Perdoname Prim'_

 _Mis manos empiezan a temblar. Mi respiración se tornaba agita. Necesitaba escapar ahora mismo._

 _"¿Katniss?" me sacudía Peeta liberándome de mi trance. Note sangre empezando a chorrear en el piso. Por el movimiento que hizo al caminar, abrió las heridas de las plantas de sus pies. Ahora la sangre estaba saliendo a borbotones. Pero parecía que a Peeta no le importaba._

 _Es mucha sangre, ¡no puedo más! De repente veo a mi hermana en mil pedazos, sangre por todas partes, veo al gato en sangre, y ahora a Peeta sangrando. Gente muerta!_

 _Esto es demasiado._

 _"Tengo que irme" dije soltándome de su agarre y corriendo hacia la puerta. Ni si quiera me moleste en cambiarme. Solamente quería escapar._

 _"Katniss, escúchame, ¿a dónde vas? ¡No me dejes solo aquí! ¡Katniss!" Era inútil, en ese momento yo era inmune a las exasperadas suplicas de Peeta._

 _Corrí rápidamente, lo más fulminante que pude, ni siquiera me moleste en ver para atrás a mi esposo._

 _Corrí tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta que había llegado al bosque. Fui a la pequeña cabaña de mi infancia y me refugie ahí para hacerme un ovillo hasta quedarme dormida. Aislamiento era la única solución por el momento._

 _Dormir significaría olvidarme de mi realidad, el gato muerto, el episodio de Peeta, toda la sangre, el hecho de que soy la peor persona para proteger a los que quiero; todo. Así que me puse a dormir._

 _En la misma tarde de ese día me desperté y decidí que era hora de volver, pero estaba insegura si volvería a verlo a la cara. Lo que hice fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Deje a Peeta en un momento de crisis por huir de mis emociones hasta quedarme dormida._

 _Sin embargo, Decidí cazar y recolectar por media hora antes de regresar. Eso ayudaría a relajar mis nervios._

 _Regrese con una canasta de fresas y bayas que recolecte del bosque, y un par de codornices que encontré en las trampas que hice un par de días atrás. Un conejo que atrape con una de mis hachas escondidas en el bosque. Con todo lo que conseguí nos daríamos una buena comida. Con esto espere que compense un poco el daño que hice._

 _Cuando llegue a la casa, esta se sentía completamente vacía y fría. Peor aún. recuerdo que siempre que llegaba y entraba por la puerta principal, Buttercup siempre corría desde la cocina para recibirme y revisar si tenía tripas o intestinos de los animales que cazaba para él._

 _Ahora veía solamente el bulto la misma mañana donde Peeta me lo mostró._

 _Rápidamente me limpie las lágrimas con las mangas de mi chaqueta. Ahora no era el momento de llorar. Peeta necesitaba de mí._

 _Decidí subir las escaleras y encontrarme con él ya que no estaba en la planta de abajo._

 _Nada, no estaba en ninguna habitación. Me volvían los arranques de nervios, pero después pensé que estaba en casa de Haymitch. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Lo más probable era que Haymitch se lo llevo a su casa para atenderlo._

 _Cuando entre a la casa, no veía a nadie más que a Haymitch sentado en su sofá con un vaso de whisky en la mano._

 _"¿Dónde está Peeta?"_

 _Sin esperarlo, Haymitch se empezo a reír; no me gustaba para nada esa risa, sonaba muy ácida._

 _"Vaya, creo que alguien recordó por fin que tenía a un esposo en crisis que buscaba desesperadamente el apoyo de su amor, pero espera…¿eres tú? Ya que lo primero que hiciste fue huir cuando más te necesitaba."_

 _Cerré los puños con mucha fuerza y me mordí los labios; no era el momento de reñir a Haymitch. Necesitaba respuestas ya._

 _"!Donde esta!" le grite con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones._

 _"¡En el capitolio! Estaba muy mal desde que te largaste. Ahora esta postrado en la cama de un hospital del capitolio, y si… está completamente solo"_

 _"¿Qué?" me sorprendió tanto que suelto las cosas del canasto, en ese momento me dieron ganas de volver a hacerme un ovillo en la cabaña del bosque. Todo paso tan rápido. ¿Tanto daño causo un solo día?_

 _Todo eso era mi culpa. No debí desaparecer de esa forma, ahora Peeta estaba solo, no tenía a nadie más que a mí._

 _No era el momento de arrepentimiento, necesitaba actuar ahora mismo. Me abstendré a las consecuencias después._

 _"Llévame a la estación de tren, ahora!"_

 _"Katniss, no empieces" dijo Haymitch mientras se servía un shot de whisky._

 _"Tienes que hacerlo" le suplico._

 _"¿Porque debería?"_

 _"Necesito que me lleves, hice mal y lo reconozco, pero me necesita ahora, Haymitch." Digo esta vez con las lágrimas desparramándose por mis mejillas. Ya no me importo, el ya sabe que ya no queda nada de dignidad en mi "Sé que he hecho mal mi papel como esposa, pero tú sabes que él no tiene a nadie. Solo yo"_

 _Haymitch miro su botella de Licor pensado si era mejor beberla o considerar llevarme al Capitolio. Después de un minuto se paró y me dijo que me llevaría a la estación de tren._

 _"Estabien Katniss, pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago por el chico."_

 _Voy a la estación de tren, no me lleve mucho conmigo, solamente dos cambios de ropa, cosas para limpieza personal, un cuchillo._

 _Antes de subirme al tren ,Haytmich me agarra del hombro, "Ahora escuchame…" dijo Haymitch empezando a discutir "Cuando todo esto termine, empieza a preguntarte si esto de hacer una familia vale la pena para ti"_

 _"Peeta y tú se convirtieron en mi familia desde los primeros juegos del hambre" dije._

 _"Creo que no estamos haciendo un buen trabajo cielito, el único bueno en esta familia es Peeta."_

 _Asentí, no podría estar más de acuerdo con él. Esto solo hiso que me entristeciera más, así que empezó a sollozar cubriéndome el rostro con mis manos._

 _"El no merece esto, debería simplemente hacer su vida en otra parte , así encontrara a alguien mejor que yo" digo sin parar de derramar mis lágrimas. Sintiéndome muy infructuosa._

 _Haymitch me da un pañuelo "Oh No llores, Él no te odia, eso tu lo sabes muy bien. Es más, Lo último que dijo antes de irse al hospital fue que yo personalmente te cuidara y que no te dejara en ningún instante. Creo que… no le hice caso porque lo primero que hice fue tomar una botella de whisky mientras estabas perdida quien sabe donde."_

 _Sonrió un poco "Que bueno eres cumpliendo promesas" dije con sarcasmo._

 _"A tus servicios preciosa" dice Haymitch antes de darme información sobre direcciones y el hospital donde se encuentra Peeta._

 _Cuando llego al Capitolio, pregunto por un tren que me lleve directo al hospital. Algunos medios y personas se me quedan viendo, pero simplemente me saludan con un gesto de mano a alguno, piden un pequeño autógrafo, una que otra fotografía. No preguntan por más información porque es ilegal._

 _Después de la guerra, yo y los vencedores sobrevivientes de los pasados juegos del hambre dialogamos con el nuevo congreso de Panem y la presidenta Paylor para promulgar una ley donde se les concederá privacidad absoluta a todos los veteranos de guerra, y claro, nada de difamación, y aquel que se quiera pasar de listo se les dará una orden de restricción, con eso me refiero a los medios informativos y farándulas del capitolio. Solamente haremos acto de presencia algunas veces en eventos históricos o en representación por los caídos en Panem durante la guerra. Fuera de eso, seremos tratados igual como el resto de los ciudadanos. De hecho, todo el país no tiene idea de que Peeta y yo nos casamos por el civil._

 _Llego a el Capitolio y pregunto por el hospital._

 _Llegando al hospital pregunto por el cuarto 27 D, el cual está ocupado por Peeta. La enfermera me escolta hacia el cuarto. Cuando entro la cama esta tendida y las cosas están en su lugar. Es mas, su pequeña valija esta empacada._

 _"Oh, señorita Everdeen. El señor Mellark esta en el patio de afuera, quería tomar el sol. Pensamos que tuvo otro episodio pero solo tuvo una convulsión y una fuerte migraña pero se encuentra muy bien de salud. Sera dado de alta en la mañana siguiente."_

 _Gracias al cielo, doy un suspiro de alivio "Oh gracias, si me podría llevar al patio para verlo"_

 _"Claro y no se preocupe, esta con una enfermera para escoltarlo"_

 _No me importo para nada que estuviera con una enfermera como escolta, lo que me molesto fue que esa esa enfermera era nada más y nada menos que Delly Cartwright. Estaba sentada con Peeta riendo, tomando una taza de té me imagino, por la forma de las teteras y las galletas de mantequilla._

 _Siento una revolcada en mi estómago. No eran celos lo que sentía. Era el hecho de que yo debía estar ahí desde un principio y no lo hice. Yo era el que debía estar riendo con el mientras tomáramos te con galletas. Incluso se le ve mucho más feliz con Delly._

 _"Señor Mellark, La señorita Everdeen esta aquí."_

 _Peeta voltea y su sonrisa desaparece. Yo no hago mas que frotarme el brazo izquierdo sin nada mas que decir._

 _Por el contrario la sonrisa de Delly no desparece y corre a abrazarme, yo simplemente le doy un par de palmadas tontas en su espalda. Típico de Delly._

 _"Katniss! Me alegra mucho verte. Te vez mucho mejor desde la ultima vez que vi."dice después de soltarme._

 _La ultima vez que Delly me vio fue hace dos años antes de casarme con Peeta. Cuando tuve una crisis nerviosa y me fui a lo más profundo del bosque a esconderme. Ese día me subí a un sauce y decidí quedarme ahí por unas horas, lamentablemente la rama se quebró e hizo que me cayera y me fracturara el tobillo. Era invierno y no podía moverme. No era capaz de caminar y sentía como mis manos se ponían amoratadas y con muchísimo dolor e hinchazón. No paraba de temblar. Estaba sufriendo hipotermia. Se estaba haciendo de noche y sabia que los lobos y otros animales saldrían a cazar. Tenia la necesidad de gritar mi nombre, pero sabía que eso me haría presa fácil. Después de un par de horas Peeta me encontró y me llevo rápidamente a casa de Delly. Ahí ella logro curarme dándome cobijas, terapias, y dándome líquidos tibios y alimentos con carbohidratos para restablecer mi flujo sanguíneo y darme calor corporal. Después de ahí me llevaron al hospital del capitolio para examinar mi tobillo. Hasta la fecha aún no sé cómo pagarle a Delly por salvarme y apoyarme durante ese horrible día._

 _Lo único que sé es que Delly se convirtió en una extraordinaria enfermera. Yo contribuí un poco diciéndole a la facultad médica del capitolio la gran asistencia que hizo Delly para mantenerme con vida. Después de eso la entrevistaron, y descubrieron que tenía un gran potencial para servir y tranquilizar a los pacientes. Solo necesitaba algo de conocimiento en medicina. Con esa oportunidad en pie, se fue al capitolio a ser entrenada por mi madre y asistir a un programa de enfermería. Sin embargo, aun siento que ella merece mucho más. No porque me haya salvado, sino porque estuvo al pendiente de nosotros cada vez que Peeta y yo estábamos en crisis. Su paciencia y solidaridad ante los acontecimientos más impunes me dieron sentir que aún había esperanza en mi vida._

 _"Hola Delly, también me da mucho gusto verte" digo dedicándole una sonrisa._

 _"Estabamos tomando él te y algunas galletas. Me ha contado muchas cosas. Me dijo que ya se casaron. Bueno…se casaron por el civil. Y que ya volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas. Me alegro mucho por ustedes"_

 _"Si, algo así . Si no fuera por ti; no hubiera estado donde estoy ahora. nos diste un gran empujón."_

 _"Oh Katniss, tu sabes que yo estoy para ti cuando quieras" Delly me jala de la mano y me lleva a sentarme con Peeta. La tensión entre nosotros es tan palpable que se puede cortar con tijeras. Me limpio el sudor de las palmas de mis manos con mi pantalón._

 _Al ver que no respondiamos, Delly empezo la pobre escusa de iniciar una plática con lo que puede ser el peor tema para iniciar una conversación decente. " el clima está lindo hoy, Gustan té y galletas?"_

 _"No gracias" dijimos Peeta y yo al mismo tiempo._

 _Delly se dio cuenta que necesitábamos algo de privacidad y se retira. Pobre Delly mi intención no era incomodarle, pero las cosas entre Peeta y yo no estaban muy estables._

 _Esto se sentía incómodo, tenia mi cabeza agachada mientras escucha los nerviosos suspiros de Peeta. Era obvio que ambos buscábamos palabras cuerdas antes de vernos a la cara._

 _Después de unos minutos opte por decir lo mas sencillo y menos riesgoso; algo que se fácil de responder e iniciar una conversación. Pero creo que el tuvo la misma idea que yo. Porque nos volteamos a ver al mismo tiempo y dijimos "¿Estas bien?"_

 _Me miro intensamente a los ojos al igual que yo miraba a los suyos. No sabía como responderle a esa pregunta, y el no sabía cómo responderme a esa pregunta también. Pero de algo si estábamos completamente seguros; sabíamos perfectamente que ninguno de los dos se encontraba bien._

 _"No pensé que fueras a venir." Afirma Peeta._

 _"Yo pensé que te haría falta mi presencia, pero creo que me equivoque." Digo mientras me sirvo una taza de té._

 _"Creo que si me las pude arreglar solo, pero muchas gracias por venir" dijo._

 _Me temblaban las manos, y el calor de la taza no ayudaba a calmarlas. Por algún motivo sus palabras me estaban doliendo. Sera el hecho de que en verdad pudo enfrentar sus miedos solo y todo gracias a que yo se las provoque en primer lugar._

 _"Si, me di cuenta que te veías muy bien, muy saludable…muy feliz, creo que no debí venir. No hice mucha falta" digo con una sonrisa, las falsa que cuando en rebelde se encuentra con un capitolino._

 _"Katniss…yo no," Peeta empezo a tocarme una de mis mejillas, pero me volteo la cara. Me paro del asiento y le digo que estaré en su habitación y después nos iríamos a la mañana siguiente._

 _Ahí tanto que decir, pero tan costoso era sacar las malditas palabras al aire. Estaba desconsolada, Peeta no sentía ni el mínimo regocijo al verme, lo único que dijimos fue reclamarnos de que no necesitábamos el uno del otro. Ese día me apodere de su cama por su insistencia, pero no pidió que me durmiera con el a su lado. No sabía si lo hizo para darme más comodidad, o porque no soportaba sentirme a su lado esa noche. Aun asi, me sentía muy resentida así que le grite que porque no me mandaba adormir a los pasillos de una buena vez. Peeta se enfureció y me dijo que si no me callaba, nos iban a correr del hospital. Y empecé a espetar toda mi ira aunque sea en susurros, acto seguido se puso unas orejeras haciéndome entender que no quería saber nada de mi por toda la noche._

 _Con eso, Peeta se paso de la raya._

 _A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las cinco de la mañana. Mire al sofá para ver si Peeta estaba ahi. Me equivoque no se encontraba en el sofa._

 _Abrí un poco la puerta y me asome un poco, y vi que estaba con Delly hablando en los pasillos. Entrecerré la puerta y me hice para atrás, así escucharía lo que estaban diciendo. No soy chismosa, pero lo que tenga que decirle a Delly en privado ha esta hora de la mañana me concierne un poco._

 _"No lose Delly, he tenido episodios antes, y ella ha estado para apoyarme. Pero en ese momento yo le hice mucho daño. Y ella...me hizo daño a mi. Tengo miedo Delly." dijo Peeta_

 _"¿De que tienes miedo Peeta?" pregunto Delly_

 _"Tengo miedo de convertirme en su rival, ya de por si...yo siento que soy una carga para ella."_

 _Me llevo una mano a mis labios, y cierro los ojos por un momento. Después cierro la puerta con cuidado porque ya no quise escuchar mas._

 _En verdad el siente eso. ¿Siente que es un carga para mi? ¿porque se lo esta diciendo a Delly en vez de a mi? pensé._

 _Tan mala esposa soy, que se lo hago saber asiéndolo sentir que es una carga para mi. Me ha visto la cara por todo este tiempo._

 _Me meto a la cama; pero empiezo a llorar otra vez._

 _Peeta esta considerando que el y yo volvamos a ser lo que una vez el Capitolio nos convirtió para la destrucción de ambos. Rivales._

 _Despues de todo esto. Y de despedirnos. El viaje en tren fue realmente silencioso._

 _Al llegar a la casa los días y semanas trascurrieron igual. En silencio._

 _Sentí como mis esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo poco a poco, así que ruego de que llegue una respuesta para ambos._

 _Porque yo no la puedo encontrar por mi misma._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola otra vez! Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por tardar en publicar. La escuela y otros asuntos personales no me han permitido escribir mi historia, pero ya me aliviane un poco con la escuela, digamos que ya estoy fuera de peligro a no reprobar.**

 **Segundo, voy a dar un pequeño resumen de lo que han leido y de lo que leiran de esta historia. Katniss esta casada con Peeta por un año, pero hubo un acontesimiento que pondria en riesgo su matrimonio. Katniss duda de su capacidad de amar y se enfoca mas en las consequencias y desventajas de que esten ellos dos juntos. Por otro lado Panem esta en riesgo, pero el enemigo es sigiloso; sin embargo, sucesos hacen que nuestros personajes empiezen a sospechar de lo que esta sucediendo. No obstante Katniss y sus amigos se llevaran una amarga sorpresa. Una sorpresa que cambiara la vida de Katniss y Panem.**

 **Tercero, ahi un flashback que explica la razon por la que la relacion de Katniss y Peeta colapso. No lo pondre hasta dentro de un par de capitulos mas, ya que pienso el flashback aparecera en el momento apropiado para ese capitulo.**

 **Bueno, ahora si les dejo este hermoso capitulo. Muchas gracias por leerlo y si tienen una opinion o un comentario porfavor haganmelo saber.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Pasaron dos estresantes días, pero por fin llego Johana. No es que este ansiosa de verla, pero ya no soportaba estar en casa con Haymitch.

La verdad no pensaba estar en su casa desde un principio. Tenía planeado quedarme en la cabaña del bosque, pero Peeta no me dejaría en paz al saber que estaría sola, así que para calmarlo le dije que me quedaría con Haymitch hasta que llegara Johana. Peeta no ha hablado conmigo. Solamente hace llamadas repentinas de dos minutos preguntando si estoy bien o si estoy comiendo o si no he perdido la cordura, yo le respondo que estoy bien y que Haymitch se encuentra lo suficientemente sobrio para notarlo. No obstante, Peeta muestra simpatía sin la necesidad de mostrar conveniencia en estos últimos dias. Aun no sé cómo sentirme con toda esta situación.

Como sea, Johana me pidió que la recogiera esta mañana a la estación de tren. El clima estaba cálido, así que no tenía ningún problema en levantarme temprano para recibirla. Ya eran las 6:00 de la mañana y ya veía el vagón desde lejos.

Cuando se estaciono el tren, me posicione en la entrada. No sé realmente porque lo hago, a lo mejor porque siempre que he recibido a Johana a la puerta, llega algunas veces ebria y se tambalea hasta el momento de caer a mis pies.

Cuando se abren las puertas del vagón lo primero que me encuentro no es a Johana sino una maleta gigante, la cual es aventada bruscamente hacia mí; asiéndome caer al piso.

Bien, creo que esto no me lo esperaba.

"Vaya, mira quien decidió cargar las maletas por mi" dice la socarrona voz de Johana. No la alcanzo a ver dado a que tengo su gigantesca maleta encima de mí, pero estoy segura que está disfrutando verme tirada en el piso con todo su guarrero encima de mí.

"también me alegra verte, ¡ahora quita tu estúpida maleta de mi!" le exijo tratando de levantarme.

"Woah, la misma Everdeen. Apenas llevo dos minutos en el distrito doce y ya me estas gruñendo."

Cuando quita la maleta, la veo y se ve completamente diferente, de vencedora y veterana desnutrida cambio a una chica saludable con un look mucho más... a su estilo radical y rebelde. Unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa chambray roja amarrada exponiendo su vientre, y unos botines es lo que lleva puesto. Su cabello es negro y le llega por arriba de sus hombros. Ese nuevo look le queda bien pues la considero rebelde, abierta, malhumorada, y escandalosa desde nacimiento. No me hace preguntar si eso la hace ver más madura.

"Lindo look, te sienta bien" digo mientras me da la mano para levantarme.

"Sabes creo que esto me hace ser más atractiva, creo que es mas efectivo que desnudarme para exponer mi belleza." Dice mientras vanidosamente se checa en la ventana del vagón."

"Si también, pienso que le causar menos ataques del corazón a otros" digo con sarcasmo.

Johana Me quiere dar un abrazo, pero después mira mi rostro y se detiene a observarme. "Bueno, me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti, pero te vez… ¿!que te sucedió?!" pregunta concertada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

El comentario de Johana solo hace que me sienta impotente otra vez y me hace pensar en lo miserable que me he sentido estas últimas semanas. No me gusta admitirlo a los cuatro vientos, pero lo que sucedió con Peeta me afectó mucho. Aun siento el golpe que me dio en mi rostro.

Me empiezo a frotar mi cara. Está un poco amoratada pero todavía me duele. Johana lo nota, y me sujeta la barbilla y observa mi pómulo y mis ojos.

Johana me mira a los ojos detenidamente, y no le hace falta ni dos minutos para saber que sucedió.

"Tuvo otro episodio" responde Johana suavemente.

Agacho la cabeza

"Y si que se le solto el demonio interno esta vez" afirma

"Si" es lo único que digo por el momento.

Johana me suelta, pero después me mira otra vez a los ojos. La manera en que me mira no muestra burla, decepción, coraje o lastima. Simplemente muestra compasión.

"Oye, admito que te vez miserable, pero me imagino que aun tienes las fuerzas para cazar unas cuantas ardillas. Esta vez seré yo la que cocina, ¿Qué te parece?" dice mientras me pone una mano en el hombro para alentarme. Yo no hago más que aceptar, admito que si me hacía falta hablar con alguien.

Tarde en acoplarme en confiar en la gente, pero con el paso del tiempo y a pesar de nuestras diferencias, Johana consiguió que yo la considerada una verdadera amiga. Y yo sé que me considera una buena amiga también, aunque somos demasiado orgullosas y cabeza dura para admitirlo.

Durante el trayecto, desde el bosque para cazar las ardillas hasta la cocina de Johana, he estado contándole todo lo que he pasado, la muerte de Buttercup, el acontecimiento en el hospital, la idea de tener bebes, nuestra fría relación, el que Peeta y yo nos hayamos agredido en la última cena que tuvimos juntos, el darnos un tiempo, el estar esperando por Johana mientras me quedaba discutiendo todo el día con Haymitch.

"Vaya, eso sí que es hundir un matrimonio de un año en dos meses" dice mientras come una cuchara de estofado.

"Y lo peor de todo es que mi subconciente dice que me divorcie. ¿Pero si me divorcio de Peeta? ¿después qué? ¿Las cosas serán mejores?"

"Bueno, ustedes dos viviendo juntos en una casa, es como un hurón y un conejo estando juntos en una jaula sin salida. Ninguno de los dos se lleva bien, usualmente el hurón ataca al conejo hasta matarlo. Lo mejor es que no sepan de su existencia, así serían más felices." Dice ella mientras habla con cada bocado que le da a su estofado.

"Lo dices como si fuéramos en verdad animales" digo con irritación. Porque todo lo que me está diciendo no me ayuda en nada, simplemente afirma algo que ya se.

"Vamos Katniss, sabes que tengo razón. Si quieren sentirse libres y no sentir más dolor, lo mejor es que ya no unan sus miserables vidas juntas, eso los hace aún más miserables. Además pueden volverse buenos amigos sin la necesidad de estar atados en un absurdo matrimonio"

Hundo mi cabeza en la mesa de madera, lo que dice es una locura, pero a la vez tiene sentido lo que dice.

Aún recuerdo lo feliz que se veía con Delly en el hospital, y el gran deseo de Peeta de tener hijos para amarlos y cuidarlos, todo eso lo puede obtener sin necesidad de tenerme a mí. Y yo…yo sería libre sin la necesidad de arriesgar otra vida. Yo con mi arco y mi amado bosque, el sentir la deliciosa briza de los árboles, el hipnótico sonido de las corrientes de agua, la hermosa puesta del sol, el cantico de los sinsajos, la belleza de la naturaleza envuelta en mí. Una vida donde la libertad estará en la intensidad de los bosques y será capaz de aplacar mis más lamentables pérdidas. Lugares a donde viajar, personas que conocer. A lo mejor encuentro a alguien que comparta los mismos pensamientos que yo, y seamos los mejores cazando en lo más profundo de los bosques. No lo sé, hay muchas posibilidades. Pero a la vez, es difícil sacar de mi mente el rostro de Peeta. Esto es muy confuso.

"¿Alguna vez has intentado a amar a alguien en tu vida otra vez?" digo alzando la cabeza

"Antes, pero ya no. A veces es mejor dejar esas cosas por detrás"

"Porque lo dices"

"Cuando estas involucrado en una guerra, bueno… obviamente resultas ser una amenaza para tus enemigos, y usan a los que más amas en tu contra. Lo mejor es apartarse de ellas antes de que te las quiten de la peor manera. Tu sabes de esas cosas Katniss" Dice raspando los últimos pedazos de carne y patatas de su plato. "Anque, es una guerra interna contigo mismo. Una que nunca acaba." Concluye Johana. Yo aciento, demostrando lo mucho que comprendo ese dolor,. Sin decir mas repente le muestra mucho más interés a su comida que a mi. Pero conozco el reflejo de Johana. Cuando ella no quiere mostrar sus debilidades, tiende agachar la cabeza para que no la vean.

Johana me conto de su viaje de cinco meses. Se fue a varios distritos. En el distrito seis se dedicaron a volar las nuevas aeronaves militares. Fue al distrito uno a disfrutar todos los lujos y extravagancias que le ofrecían los admiradores de Johana, tales como joyas, perfumes, alguno que otro vestido. Fue al distrito cuatro a ver al nuevo bebe de dos años de Annie, con la que se quedó por un mes entero. Fue al distrito 8 a comenzar un tour de Rock de una banda, la cual fue creada en el capitolio por un par de insurgentes del distrito tres y nueve llamada 'Bad Fields', que duraría dos meses. Según Johana la pasión por la música la hizo sentir el llamado. Yo la verdad pienso que siguió el llamado de todo el alcohol, y hierba. Oh, y también una cantidad innumerable de hombres disponibles en los puntos de encuentro también sería un buen llamado para alguien como Johana

Decidí llevarla al lago a nadar, bueno, solamente yo porque Johana todavía tenía cierta fobia al agua. Ella Llego a hacer una terapia de cuatro meses para superar su miedo. Lo logro con éxito, pero por ahora solo se baña con pequeñas tinajas de agua. No soporta la idea de entregar completamente su cuerpo a un lugar donde estas en riesgo de ahogarte, hasta el momento no está dispuesta a poner ni siquiera los pies en la orilla del lago. Me ha contado de sus experiencias, y comprendo lo atormentado que debió haber sido ser electrocutada con agua. No hablamos mucho de ello. Es muy doloroso recordarlo.

Al principio no quería que nadie fuera conmigo al lago. Con el paso del tiempo decidí que era el momento de compartirlo con la gente que me importara. El primero fue Peeta. El segundo fue Haymitch. Y después deje que Johana viniera conmigo.

Después de unos minutos de nadar en lago noto algo que me llama la atención, pero no me sorprende. Ropas y botellas de licor iban flotando en la mitad del lago. Esto no me agradaba nada; desde que yo era niña, el lago siempre fue limpio y cristalino. Nunca ha sido manchado ni tocado por los habitantes del Distrito doce, hasta la fecha. Durante la opresión de Snow la gente temía cruzar la barda para escapar ya que los agentes de la paz los podían descubrir, ahora ya no es necesario cruzar la cerca, ahora pueden cambiar de distritos con fácil accesibilidad por medio de un nuevo y regenerado transporte. Aun así, desde el fin de la guerra, a la gente le gusta hacer días de campo, reuniones, y parrilladas en las praderas del distrito, pero sin recoger la gran cantidad su basura que dejaban. Es por esa misma razón que no dejo que nadie descubra el lago. Al principio pensé que era Haymitich por las botellas de licor, pero descarto la idea de inmediato cuando Haymitch me dijo que detestaba la naturaleza del bosque. Muchos aún no se atreven a llegar al punto del lago ya que es algo peligroso dado a la presencia de varios depredadores que cazan de día, tales como linces, osos pardos, y muy rara vez los lobos. Aunque llegaran a usar los atajos que yo descubrí para llegar más rápido, En el bosque la gente se tardaría como dos horas en llegar al lago.

No es la primera vez que esto pasa. La primera vez que descubrí la basura fue una noche hace tres días, estaba pescando a las orillas del lago cuando descubrí envolturas de chocolate, papeles, ropa desgarrada, y latas de comida. No sabía exactamente de donde provenían, pero a la otra orilla del lago se presenciaba una luz llamativa con colores dorados. La visión era borrosa porque la obscura noche y las copas de los pinos de la otra orilla obstruían la vista de esa luz. Si no me falla la percepción de mi vista, parecía una fogata. Tenía demasiada curiosidad, ¿de dónde más llegaría esa basura? Si había una fogata, había gente alrededor de ella ¿Por qué alguien haría una fogata a la mitad del bosque? ¿Serán refugiados del capitolio? Desde que la guerra acabo, se han presenciado ataques contra gente del capitolio como acto de venganza. Después de la guerra gente del capitolio hizo una petición a Paylor por segregación cultural, social y territorial. Así no serían forzados de cambiar sus ideas culturales, y sociales siempre y cuando respeten las culturas de otros distritos. Paylor promulgo una ley constitucional por todo el país para que cada ciudadano de Panem tenga derechos civiles. A pesar que es considerada una ley suprema, los líderes de otros distritos tenían derecho de promulgar otras leyes para apelar los derechos civiles. Sin embargo, había dos problemas. Uno, había algunos distritos que todavía no seleccionaban un congreso para liderar el pueblo. Dos, El problema era que algunos distritos, por votación de la población, no apelarían por segregación para la gente del capitolio. Incluso muchos capitalinos fueron linchados por la gente de los distritos, muchos de ellos rebeldes. La idea de ellos era acabar por completo con la exuberante cultura capitolina. Algunas personas simplemente sienten tanto odio al capitolio que desquita esa ira con la pobre gente ignorante que fue liderada por Snow.

Ese es un problema. También tengo que incluir el restablecimiento económico en todo el país, controlar el censo de población en cada Distrito, Gente emigrando, Ccear una nueva constitución legítima. Son demasiadas cosas que Panem está digiriendo por ahora. Lo de los niños muertos es otra historia, una que me intriga demasiado. Pero eso no responde la gente misteriosa que está prendiendo fogatas cada noche en el bosque.

Eso lo averiguaría tarde o temprano porque este lago jamás será ensuciado. Es la única cosa intacta que me queda de mi infancia.

"Katniss, vuelve aquí" Joahana me grita desde la orilla así que decido dejar por un momento el asunto del lago.

Cuando llego Johana me anuncia algo que no me pareció muy convincente.

"Antes de llegar al distrito 12, hable con Peeta y le dije que me gustaría que cenáramos todos juntos." Dice mientras patea piedritas al lago como si no fuera nada.

Yo la miro incrédula y Johana suelta un sonido de exasperación como si hablara con una retrasada.

"Descerebrada, me refiero a que cenaremos tú, yo, Haymitch…y si, Peeta también está en la lista, Pues es el único que sabe conicar algo digerible, y déjame decirte de una vez...nos tocó el postre y no lo voy a hacer yo"

"¿Por qué?" digo estupefacta

"¿Por qué? No puedes dejar a un hombre esperando por tu respuesta por una eternidad, eso es lo más cobarde que una mujer puede hacer, pero para ser sincera, no me sorprende de ti."

Y con esto, se va del bosque mientras recoge sus zapatos.

El primer pensamiento que se me viene a la mente es: ¿Cómo lidiar con Peeta y un madito postre?


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! El siguiente capitulo es algo largo, pero vale la pena leerlo.**

 **Advertencia, este capitulo tiene varios cabos sueltos, pero seran respondidos en los proximos capitulos. Si tengo mal mi ortografia, porfavor haganmelo saber y corregire el error.**

 **Aqui les dejo otra cancion dedicada a este capitulo. _Sing for Absolution- Muse_**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

"No sé qué es más desagradable. Tu cocinando o la asquerosa cosa que llevas en tus manos" dice Johana por detrás de mí mientras caminamos hacia la casa de Haymitch.

"Te advertí que no me pusieras a cargo del postre. Además tu que sabes, no lo has probado" digo deshonrada por el esfuerzo que hice para hacer con mis propias manos, por lo menos debería agradecer que me la pase tres horas haciendo esto mientras ella dormía.

"Se ve asqueroso, desde cuando haces helado de regaliz" dice al cremoso helado de color verdoso obscuro. Esa receta la saque del viejo señor Kenneth, quien solía hacer helados de todos sabores en el quemador. Yo solía llevarle cualquier tipo de plantas y frutos, y el las convertía en deliciosos helados. Cuando solía llevarle las cosas para hacer el trueque, me regalaba medio litro de helado. Recuerdo que me dio esa deliciosa nieve de regaliz y me volví loca por ella. Le propuse un trato. Dos pavos salvajes, a cambio de su receta con la condición de que no le dijera a nadie. El señor Kenneth murió en la explosión durante el bombardeo del distrito 12, pero jamás olvidare su indulgencia y su helado.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de Haymitch, le digo a Johana que me siento fuera de lugar, casi como una intrusa. Johana me da un codazo y me repongo.

"Podrías ser coherente por una vez en tu vida"

Es lo que me agrada de ella, me hace enfocarme en la realidad y no perder la cabeza.

Haymitch abre y sonríe traviesamente. Después le dedica una sonrisa comprometedora a Johana, a mí ni siquiera me dirijo la palabra.

"Considerate afortunada de que apruebe tu nuevo estilo satánico "dijo Haymitch checando a Johana de arriba abajo.

"Vaya, me alaga tu comentario. Considérate afortunado de que aún no te vea en una clínica para malditos viejos ebrios" dijo Johana.

Antes de que reaccione Haymith, ella se abalanza sobre el dándole un beso en la boca. "Si, El sabor a alcohol aún perdura" señala ella lamiendo sus labios.

Haymitch da unos pasos atrás y empieza a reclamarle a Johana

"Sabes esa linda boca que tienes no hace más que soltar veneno"

"Mira quien habla, apuesto que cuando la gente se quiere suicidar, lo único que hacen es lamer tu…"

Haymitch se enfada y enfrenta a Johana sujetándola de la camisa, Johana simplemente se ríe. Pero no tardara en quitársele de encima. No me sorprende de ellos dos, pero aun así me estresan mucho. Haymitch es impío e impulsivo al igual que Johana. Tenerlos juntos es como echarle agua fría a una jauría de lobos. Decido entrar antes de que estos empiecen a argumentar y acaben con la poca cordura que tengo.

Cuando entro siento como mi cuerpo se hace más pesado y me dan muchas ganas de vomitar.

Hace dos semanas que me fui de esta casa sin que Peeta me detuviera. Aún recuerdo cuando baje mi maleta por las escaleras y se escuchaba el sonido de las ruedas rodar por el sonoro pasillo hasta que llegue a la puerta principal. Voltee por un instante y Peeta solo estaba sentado, viéndome con mucha impotencia y tristeza. Dejándome libre sin sentir resentimientos. Ninguno de los dos hicimos algo, simplemente nos dijimos adiós con nuestros ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin ninguna promesa de volver, sin ninguna esperanza de retomar lo que alguna vez llamamos amor. No soporte más ver su semblante y simplemente salí y cerré la puerta.

Veo que alguien se asoma desde la puerta de la cocina y es la cabeza de Peeta que sale por la orilla de la puerta. Mi corazón retumba a mil por hora. Al notar que estoy parada, Peeta parpadea y frunce el ceño como si no creyera lo que sus ojos están viendo. Su cara parece perturba, asombrada y a la vez nostálgica, como si viera el fantasma de sus tormentosos pasados.

Peeta se recompone otra vez y me dedica una sonrisa, sale de su cocina y yo me quedo como idiota parada esperando a que se acerque a mí.

"Hola" dice el

"Hola" respondo de vuelta

"Veo que llegaste temprano" dice Peeta checando el reloj de madera colgado en la pared.

"Johana tenía hambre, no quería esperar más" digo mientras camino en dirección a la cocina para dejar el postre en el refrigerador.

"Yo lo llevo" se ofrece Peeta.

Yo se lo doy en las manos y por un instante las puntas de nuestros dedos rozan. Me estremezco por dentro pero no lo demuestro, no le hare saber todas las emociones que recorren en mi ser con un simple toque suyo; pues la emociones que más influyen en mí son el miedo y la inseguridad.

Peeta suspira, pero no dice nada. Simplemente agarra el postre y se lo lleva a la cocina en silencio.

Escucho que la puerta se abre y se escuchan las irritantes voces de Johana y Haymitch. Yo simplemente me estoy resistiendo de entrar a la cocina y confrontarlo o solamente voltearme e irme con los demás.

Me estoy imaginando por un momento como seria nuestra conversación si llegara a estar en privado con él.

¿Qué le puedo decir? Peeta lo mejor es no estar juntos, esto simplemente no va funcionar. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta es muy fácil de responder, pues ahí una lista interminable por las razones que no deberíamos estar juntos. Entonces el me preguntaría algo como, ¿quieres hacerlo?, de repente en mi mente aparecen imágenes, imágenes que no me he permitido pensar hasta ahora. Peeta golpeándose el antebrazo con la cuerda del arco al no apuntar bien a la presa mientras yo me estaba riendo hasta el punto de caerme. Viendo el álbum de nuestras familias mientras nos tomábamos de la mano en una noche lluviosa con las ventanas abiertas. Una noche en el bosque, sus labios acariciando mi cuello y sus manos mis pechos, mientras yo estaba acariciando su espalda y después clavando mis uñas en sus hombros, después sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo es elevado y en un instante estoy contra un árbol; los bellos, pero a la vez suaves y estrepitosos sonidos de la naturaleza no se comparan con los sonidos que emanen de nuestras bocas al momento en que nosotros…. NO, no, no Katniss. No vale la pena todo eso, simplemente es deseo, eso es todo. Porque tener deseo por un momento cuando se es miserable por toda una vida.

Es mejor hacer esto ahora o nunca. Saco el acta de divorcio del bolsillo de mi suéter.

"Peeta" digo y el sale de la cocina.

"¿ Que sucede Kantiss?" responde cautelosamente pero se nota la ansiedad que tiene. El parpado de su ojo izquierdo está temblando, y estirá su brazo para frotar su nuca, eso demuestra que está ansioso y nervioso. Muchas veces lo hace cuando yo me ponía furiosa y el intentaba calmarme.

Vamos Katniss, dile y termina con esto de una vez por todas.

Abro los labios para hablar, pero después alguien me agarra de los hombros por detrás para asustarme.

"Preciosa, me estaban contando que hiciste nieve de regaliz, no es mi favorito, pero el vino dulce será un buen acompañante."

"Siempre tienes que acompañar tu comida con alcohol, eso ya lo sé. Solo con que seas capaz de tragar mi postre, con eso me conformo" Digo de mal humor y lo empujo.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" cuestiona Haymitch

"Tiene hambre igual que yo, por cierto ¿Cuánto falta para la cena?" pregunta Johana por detrás.

"Solo unos minutos más" dice Peeta con seriedad en su voz.

Llego la hora de la cena y me siento como un pez fuera del agua.

La cena no me decepciona, empanadas de pollo, ensalada verde, pan recién horneado, y patatas horneadas con queso derretido están servidas en la mesa para poder satisfacernos de las delicias que nos brinda Peeta.

Los que sostienen más la conversación son Johana y Peeta. Ella le dice como ha sido su viaje y le da de regalo un libro de recetas con diferentes tipos de panes y postres en todo Panem. Haymitch también entra a la conversación, pero está más ocupado bebiendo su vino dulce, que se suponía que era para el postre.

Es naturaleza de Peeta entablar conversaciones y mantenerse de buen humor cuando en realidad está destruido por dentro. Es un don que no a cualquier ser humano se le da. Es muy raro encontrarse a gente como él. Aunque noto que me lanza repentinas miradas y después voltea para volver a sonreírle a Johana.

Después de media hora de conversación, Johana dice algo que capta mi atención.

"Entonces lloro en mi hombro diciendo que él no lo hizo."

"¿El qué?"

"Fue hace un mes, Una chico que encontré en un callejón del distrito 6, se veía desnutrido y olía a perro muerto, era enfermero del distrito 9 pero huyo de ahí. Lo condenaron a cadena perpetua por estar involucrado en el secuestro de 18 bebes. Me dijo que lo engatusaron para tomarse el día libre cuando ocurrió el secuestro, después me mostro fotos donde se mostraba a un enfermero, pero no se le veía la cara. En seguida lo impensable sucedió, despertó en su cama con los tres bebes en perfectas condiciones, los llevo al hospital para registrarlos, entonces fue cuando lo acusaron de secuestro, pues esos tres bebes fueron de los 18 secuestrados esa noche. Logro escapar, pero no ha podido mostrar sus inocencia, pues dijo que no es la primera vez que sucede esto."

Johana después nos muestra las fotos que le dio el chico. Cuando veo las fotos, tomo un poco de vino para calmar mis nervios. Las fotos son horrorosas, se muestran hombres encapuchados y con guantes negros metiendo a los bebes en costales grandes. Después se ve al enfermero impostor cargando a tres bebes a la salida. Y luego la foto del chico que describió en la cama con tres bebes.

"¿Le creíste?" Pregunto

Estaba llorando rogando que alguien le ayudara, me encontró y dijo que fuera su testimonio, el no hizo nada. Le dije que le creería, entonces me dio una dirección para buscarlo en la noche, pues muchos lo estaban buscando. Le di de comer y el me dio una nota muy extraña",

"Que decía?" pregunto Haymitch con mucho detenimiento

"decía: 'No confíes en la gente de lenguas extrañas, no confíes en la chica hermosa' talvez se refería a los del capitolio, no lo sé. No quería ir, pero después dije. 'Oh que demonios, no tengo nada que perder además de mi vida' Pero después lo peor ocurrio."

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunta Peeta.

"Me puse un pasamontañas para que no me reconocieran. Cuando llegue, era una bodega abandonada a las afueras del distrito 9, entre y encontré al chico…pero no estaba vivo, estaba colgado de uno de los postes...yo"

Haymitch interrumpe "Se suicidó, talvez si lo hizo, pero fue tan cobarde de denunciar su verdad, que decidió quitarse la vida…y lue..auch!"

"Dejame terminar, alcohólico del 12." Dice Johana después de haberle lanzado una hogaza de pan con mucha fuerza.

"No se suicidó, lo asesinaron."

"¿Porque lo dices?" pregunto intrigada

"Porque cuando lo baje para inspeccionarla por el cuello, note también marcas de estrangulamiento. Yo las conozco, una vez estrangule a alguien durante el vasallaje que fui seleccionada y le deje esas mismas marcas."

"Decidí actuar rápido y llevar su cuerpo al tribunal, pero no sabía cómo, además era muy peligro. Así que decidí hablar a la base militar, pero mi teléfono no tenía señal, después sentí que alguien intento estrangularme por detrás pero lo ataque rápidamente por detrás. Estaba luchando, era un hombre con mucha fuerza, me tomo del cuello pero yo le di una patada en su estómago, me soltó y se fue el maldito."

Todos nos olvidamos de comer y miramos perplejos a Johana, yo tenia los nervios de punta.

"Cuando voltee, vi que otros dos hombres se llevaron el cuerpo, no pude hacer más, no dejaba de toser y sentía que me reventaba la cabeza. Pero algo si estoy segura, ese hombre definitivamente no lo hizo" dice y sus ojos están muy brillosos.

"En pocas palabras, no fue un viaje tan lindo."

Johana agacha la cabeza pero no dice más. Peeta le pone una mano en su hombro y le dice palabras tranquilizadoras para alentarla, todos sabemos que fue duro para Johana. El humor de nuestra cena cambio drásticamente.

"Esto lleva más de ocho meses secuestrando menores de edad" dice Haymitch y todos nos quedamos viendo a su dirección. "Paylor me lo dijo, a ti también te lo dijo Katniss, al principio lo tomo como una amenaza del Capitolio, pensado que eran grupos radicales que querían de vuelta al viejo Panem, pero después la cosa fue extendiéndose más y hasta el punto de hacerse más público, pues esta gente ahora tiene miedo de tener hijos."

"No solo matan hijos de distritos, también hijos de la gente del capitolio" digo recordando el video que me mostro Paylor sobre el capitolino en la corte sobre sus dos hijos muertos.

"No se quien, pero alguien está tratando de disminuir la población de Panem" dice Haymitch.

"La pregunta es quien lo está haciendo." Indica Peeta

"Paylor no lo sabe aún, los agentes de la paz están interrogando a mucha gente, tanto a gente de distritos como a gente del capitolio, pero no logran encontrar una pista."

Nos quedamos en un silencio profundo, los lobos aullaban por el profundo y obscuro del bosque, el soplido del viento retumbaba sonoramente entre las ventanas del comedor.

"Debe ser muy difícil para aquellos que quieran formar una familia ahora que la guerra acabo."

"Lo peor es no saber que fue de aquella persona que amaste, no saber si está viva o muerta." Dice Johana con una pesadumbre palpable en su voz.

Tanto Peeta como yo no decimos nada y agachamos la cabeza. La última vez que discutimos ese tema, no salió para nada bien.

"¡te terminaste el vino!" grita Johana

"No es cierto, solo me acabe la mitad, además es lo suficiente para que tomes una buena copa." Repela Haymitch

"Pero yo quiero más de una copa, ¡necesito más de una copa ahora!" Grita Johana. Veo que desbordan lágrimas de tristeza. Después se cubre el rostro y empieza a llorar con más fuerza.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, es la primera vez que veo a Johana llorar de esa forma. Algo en ese momento debido haberla lastimado profundamente, pero prefiero no intervenir; eso es asunto de ella. Ahora mismo mi amiga necesita un trago, y yo se lo daré.

"Triare otra, solo traten de no eliminarse entre los dos." Digo

"¿Sabes dónde está?" pregunta Peeta

"Si no hubiera sabido donde está, no me hubiera ofrecido a traerla." Digo con rencor por su comentario, pues yo era la que siempre escondía los licores de Haymitch en el la repisa de nuestro cuarto cuando yo solía vivir aquí.

"Te lo digo porque lo cambie de lugar, ahora están en el sótano." Dice Peeta algo irritado por mi actitud.

Bueno, todos llegan a tener su momento de estupidez.

"Está bien" digo sonrojada de la cara.

Cuando bajo al sótano, decido quedarme sentada hasta que se me pasen las ganas de vomitar. Lo que quiero es irme a casa con Johana. Toda esta información que soltó Johana, hacen que caiga en tristeza otra vez. Tengo muchos deseos de atravesarle una flecha a uno de esos hombres, ellos son la razón por la que muchos no quieren tener familia. Muchos que lloran la muerte de sus hijos. Muchos que ansían el día que les digan noticias sobre sus hijos si están vivos a muertos. ¿Por qué? ¿Con que fin desean hacer todo eso?

Agarro la botella de licor y decido subir las escaleras, pero después alguien baja y enciende la luz.

"Peeta" digo y me pongo nerviosa.

El me ve pero no dice nada.

"Deberiamos subir, Johana y Haymitch deben estar preguntando donde estamos." Digo tratando de subir pero Peeta obstruye el paso, pues él también está en las escaleras.

"Johana está bien, le di una aspirina y prefirió quedarse dormida y Haymitch decidió irse a casa." Dice Peeta mientras baja las escaleras haciéndome retroceder hasta pisar el suelo.

"Peeta no es el momento de hablar" digo con firmeza.

El me mira y veo que sus ojos azules brillan con mucha intensidad.

"No te voy a atacar, no como la bestia que tu crees que me he convertido. Solamente quiero hablar."

"No lo sé, casi siempre te conviertes en uno cada vez que estoy cerca de ti."

Peeta se ríe con una risa muy acida sin nada de humor, y se acerca más a mí. Yo sigo retrocediendo hasta al punto que estoy contra la pared.

Peeta toma mi rostro y empieza a delinear con la punta de su dedo los moretones donde me había golpeado. Yo me quedo petrificada, sin saber cuál es el siguiente movimiento que hará. Después acerca sus labios a mi rostro y empieza a besar mis heridas mientras acaricia mi pelo, y yo simplemente gimo, cierro los ojos y grito internamente a resistirme sus besos.

No obstante, se aleja un poco de mí y yo vuelvo a abrir los ojos.

"Desde que te fuiste, no me dejaste ver tu rostro. No sabía con qué magnitud te había hecho daño. Durante los meses que estuvimos separados, no supe cuán grande fue el daño como para evitarme a toda costa. Pero una cosa si estaba clara en mi corazón, no había ni un solo día en que dejara de pensar en ti. Me acercaba a tu puerta en las noches con la esperanza de que talvez consiguiera tu perdón y después, solo talvez, haríamos el amor otra vez como locos, no solo una vez sino toda la noche, hasta el punto de quedarme sin aliento."

Mi garganta se enrosca en un nudo pequeño y mi corazón no hace más que seguir palpitando más y más.

"Estaba siempre casi al punto de tocar tu puerta, pero me arrepentía al último momento, tenía miedo de que cerraras la puerta en mi cara por miedo a que te volviera a hacer daño. Me mataba el no saber lo que pensabas de mí, pero ahora me doy cuenta.

Se aparta por completo de mi, y después me mira intensamente. Sus pupilas no están dilatadas pero su rostro muestra algo que me destruye por completo. Decepción.

"Vaya, El golpe que te di debió haber sido muy fuerte, como para llegar a este punto."

Lo impensable sucede. Saca un documento doblado de su bolsillo, lo desdobla, y me muestra la carta de divorcio.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! Perdón por tardarme, pero la escuela ne ha vuelto loca últimamente, pero ya mero termino. Como sea, estoy muy agradecida de que hayan leido mi historia, prometo que se pondra interesante.**

 **Este capitulo y el siguiente estaran basados en los flashbacks de Katniss ya que responderan a varias preguntas de futuros capitulos.**

 **Aqui les dejo otra cancion dedicada a este capitulo y el que le sigue. _Inner City Blues- Sixto Rodriguez_**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

 _Flashback_

 _Hoy decidí visitar a Haymitch por décima vez durante esta semana con la excusa de buscar mis flechas, algunas navajas, y unas brochas del estuche de Peeta. En realidad, si sabía dónde estaban pues yo misma las escondí en varias partes de su casa, como por debajo del mueble de su bar esquinero, en la lavandería, y el sótano. El punto era que me estaba alejando de Peeta lo más que posible. Siempre buscaba una excusa para evitarlo en la casa. Tanto me he querido alejar que me he ofrecido a ayudar en labores domésticas en casa de Haymitch. Si estar desesperada significaba limpiar una casa que huele a putrefacción con un penetrante olor a licor y ropa sucia la mayor parte del día, entonces sí, estaba desesperada._

 _No he sido la única que ha colaborado en mantener una relación a distancia. Por alguna razón Peeta ha tenido que trabajar tiempo extra, pues la clientela mágicamente subió al 70% desde que yo empecé a evitarlo._

 _Lo peor de esto ocurría en las noches._

 _Las cena eran tan silenciosa que lo único que se escucha era el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos y el sonido que hacemos cada vez que masticamos la comida. Después de la cena, el lavaba los platos y yo recogía la mesa en silencio, o viceversa._

 _Despues de terminar de cenar, Peeta se quedaba la mayoría del tiempo en su cuarto, el cual es una habitación exclusiva donde él podía dibujar bocetos y pintar sus lienzos en paz. Algunas veces yo salía de la casa y mi dirigía hacia la pradera y volvía cuando asumía que Peeta se fuera a la cama a dormir._

 _En la cama era mucho peor. Tenía a Peeta tan cerca, pero lo sentía tan lejos de mí. Me dolía mucho estar de esa manera con él, y amanecíamos con ojeras por estar velando en la misma cama sin saber qué hacer. No quería tocarlo porque no quería ser la primera en hacerlo y después que el sintiera que no fuera real. Entonces lo que hice una noche fue para alejarlo de mí de una vez por todas. Una noche yo estaba a espaldas de Peeta y sentí como empezó a acariciar mi cabello e con su mano. Su toque era suave, pero no deseaba que lo hiciera; no de esa manera. Entonces agarre una almohada y la puse en medio de nosotros y dije "no me toques, no lo deseo" luego sentí la cama tambaleándose un poco y voltee solo para ver a Peeta parándose de la cama, solamente podía percibir su silueta por la oscuridad del cuarto, pero su voz era tan neutral y tan quebrada cuando dijo aquellas palabras "si es lo que tú quieres, que así sea."_

 _Y con eso basto para alejarnos más de lo prolongado. Y Peeta empezó a dormir en la sala._

 _Pasaron algunos días y tuve que ir al capitolio por medicamentos para mí, Peeta,y Haymitch. El cargamento de las medicinas, el cual usualmente transporta en tren el medicamento, tuvo un percance, así que uno de nosotros tres tenía que ir al Capitolio a recogerlos. Yo me ofrecí voluntaria para ir a recogerlos, obviamente. Decidí partir un día antes. Peeta dijo que iríamos los tres, pero Haymitch lo detuvo diciéndole que ambos necesitábamos tiempo a solas para pensar las cosas, en especial yo._

 _Por más insoportable que sea, Haymich es la única persona que me conoce profundamente. Tal vez sea el hecho de que ambos somos realmente hostiles y deseamos manejar nuestros asuntos sin la ayuda de alguien. De todos modos, me sentí agradecida de que Haymitch retuviera a Peeta. Pues este viaje me serviría para pensar en todos los problemas mientras estuviera en el tren. Durante el trayecto me costó dormir, pero era mejor que quedarse en las silenciosas pero intranquilas noches de insomnio con el que te considera tu enemigo._

 _Antes de llegar al capitolio, procuro encargarme de algunas cosas. Primero que nada, mi apariencia. Digamos que mi deprimente y enfermo aspecto causaría un tumulto de reportajes sobre mi escandalosa vida si algún entremetido del capitolio llegara a captar las ojeras de mi rostro. Es una ley promulgada por Paylor, de no meterse en los asuntos de los veteranos de guerra, pero lamentablemente eso no le quita la intención a la gente para cuchichiar o hacer negocios sucios con nuestras escandalosas o no escandalosas vidas. Me puse lentes de sol y una peluca rosada para disimular ser un habitante del capitolio con la esperanza de asimilar un poquito. También, antes de llegar, tuve que llamar a Effie Trinket para resguardarme durante mi visita._

 _Con el paso del tiempo Effie ha aprendido a entenderme, y ha llegado a tener compasión y solidaridad hacia a mi desde que quede dañada internamente desde los juegos del hambre hasta el fin de la guerra. Al igual que a mí, Effie también sufrió muchos cambios desde ese día. Aunque en realidad eso no le ha quitado su actitud deslumbrante y sofisticada._

 _Cuando el vagón llego, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Effie en la estación de tren desde lo lejos. No me tarde en buscar, pues vi a un deslumbrante y pomposo vestido color azul con lentejuelas doradas al igual que la peluca acompañada de un lápiz labial rosa y unos lentes de sol tan gigantes como los ojos de un mosquito._

 _Cuando le dije que sea lo más discreta posible, me pregunto si eso significó para ella tener discreción._

 _"Mira lo que trajo los exuberantes bosques del Distrito 12, mi hermosa Katniss Everdeen" dijo ella abrazándome mientras sostiene su café ardiente, y besándome las mejillas, dejando residuos de lápiz labial en ellas._

 _"También me da gusto verte Effie" digo mientras me limpio con un paño mis mejillas._

 _"Oh antes que nos vayamos de compras y a disfrutar de los pocos lujos que quedan, quiero regalarte esto." Dijo mientras saca de su bolso una elegante cajita envuelta en un listón rojo._

 _"¿Qué es esto?" digo con curiosidad._

 _"Pues no es un regalo barato Katniss, ya sabes, lo mejor de lo mejor para la chica en llamas."_

 _Cuando abro la caja, me encuentro con una hermosa gema color verde incrustada a un brazalete dorado._

 _"Vaya, gracias Effie. No tenías por qué gastar en mí."_

 _"Oh tonterías Katniss, esa es una rara y hermosa esmeralda, la cual es tu gema de nacimiento que representa el símbolo de renacimiento, y esta incrustada a un sublime brazalete de oro sólido." Dijo con su voz habitual y cantarina, como si estuviera promocionando una pieza valiosa a un cliente exclusivo._

 _"Debió ser cara" digo algo confundida por el ostentoso regalo._

 _"Oh si lo fue, pero no te preocupes. Es de mi emporio, viene a cuenta mía" dijo Effie con orgullo._

 _"¿Un emporio? Acaso tienes algún negocio."_

 _Entonces fue cuando la sonrisa de Effie se extendió de oreja a oreja, obviamente estaba ansiosa por contarme todos sus triunfos. Mientras nos dirijamos a una cafetería a comer, ella me empezó a contar lo duro que fue al principio sobrellevar el peso de vivir una guerra, y como tenía que empezar de nuevo._

 _Después de la guerra, Effie tuvo que alojarse una temporada en las bases militares hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Ella también fue desahuciada por ser considerada aliada a los rebeldes, y no fue muy bien vista en los distritos por su historial en los juegos del hambre. En pocas palabras no tenía a donde ir. Le confiscaron todos sus bienes inmediatamente después de la destrucción de la arena en el vasallaje número 75, y la despojaron de muchas cosas, incluyendo se identidad. Sin embargo, fue salvada por los mismos rebeldes. Pasaron meses después de la guerra, pero Paylor consiguió reubicar a Effie, y recuperar sus bienes materiales, incluyendo un extra de dinero por la ayuda voluntaria a mucha gente del capitolio que se quedó sin hogar. También pudo ahorrar para hacer su propio negocio con otro amigo del distrito uno en una joyería. Ambos resultaron ser amantes del glamour y la rareza y originalidad de las gemas y lograron abrir una joyeria para gente en busca de gemas preciosas y sortilegios de valor, incluyendo perfumes, fragancias y otras cosas. El negocio se sigue expandiendo por el capitolio y varios distritos en desarrollo como el distrito uno, dos, o cuatro._

 _No podía estar más contenta por Effie y como progreso en la vida, pero algo no me cuadraba._

 _"¿Porque no vendes ropa y haces diseños?" pregunto con inquisición._

 _La sonrisa de Effie se desvaneció, y apareció más bien una cara de estupor y agobio. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien._

 _Después de un rato pensando en lo que iba a decir, Effie volvió a hablar con una sonrisa muy forzosa y artificial._

 _"Bueno, la gente… o más bien, algunas personas no están de acuerdo con las modas que tenían en el Capitolio, y están forzándonos a deshacernos de nuestros atuendos. De hecho solamente nos van a dar pocas semanas para vestirnos así" dijo ella con nerviosismo en su tono de voz._

 _La mire con curiosidad y estuve a punto de preguntarle más sobre ese asunto, pero ella decidió cambiar el tema rápidamente y me jalo hacia una cafetería. "Oh, creo que llegamos, esta es la cafetería más simple y pobre que tenemos aquí, justo como a ti te gusta." Dijo Effie con voz alta cuando llegamos._

 _Los empleados del lugar al escuchar eso nos miraban con desagrado por el comentario, y yo simplemente agachaba la cabeza de vergüenza. Si de algo que se caracteriza Effie, es la poca prudencia y falta de humildad con la gente que tiene menos que ella._

 _Me froto las cienes y decido mejor ver el menú ya que lo menos que quiero es ser descubierta._

 _Tenían buena comida, se veía deliciosa y de buen aspecto en las fotos, pero simplemente me decidí por unos sándwiches de pavo y jugo de uva. Effie se decidió por una simple ensalada y un vaso con agua, pues ella sentía que no estaba acostumbrada a comer comida de restaurantes pobres porque la enfermaría drásticamente._

 _Mientras comíamos, Effie me preguntaba por mi matrimonio con Peeta._

 _No le dije nada por lo que estábamos pasando, pero si le conté que era complicado vivir la vida dentro del matrimonio. Entonces fue cuando me dijo los peores consejos del mundo._

 _"Pues veras Katniss, según el libro de "Divina y prospera" en un matrimonio debes saber que el hombre puede actuar como tu esclavo, pero solamente si tu demuestras que eres la dueña. "Dijo Katniss mientras sacaba una revista de su bolso._

 _"¿Qué?" dije boquiabierta viendo la portada de la revista, donde veo a una gorda con mucho maquillaje y poca ropa, con un aspecto más de hombre que de mujer. Me pregunto si ese travesti es el de las ideas que me está diciendo Effie ahora mismo._

 _"Así es Katniss, tienes que ser la fuerte en la relación y en los problemas, y debes demostrarle a tu hombre lo grandiosa y esencial que eres, y que su vida estaría perdida sin ti" dijo Effie con mucha certeza._

 _'Más bien lo contrario' pensé yo._

 _Luego me toma de las mangas y me jala de cerca para después susurrarme "y procura hacerlo firmar un contrato de amor eterno mientras tu estés desnuda."_

 _Me aleje rápidamente y decidí beberme al vaso de agua para evitar contacto visual. Muy bien, ahora sé porque Effie nunca se ha casado en su vida._

 _"¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?" le implore._

 _Al parecer, esas fueran las palabras mágicas para darle cuerda a Effie y hacerla que no parara de hablar._

 _"!Oh, ahora que lo mencionas! Me gustaría llevarte a muchos lugares de compras y adquirir vestidos, lastraría, y joyerías nuevas, y tuxedos para Peeta, y…talvez un desodorante y fragancia para Haymitch, ese hombre tiene que trabajar en su higiene personal. Después estaba pensando en un hidromasaje, exfoliación facial, y lodoterapia en el Spa más lujoso que existe en el Capitolio."_

 _"¿Lodotarapia?" pregunte_

 _Effie me miro como si fuera una estúpida que no supiera lo que era lodoterapia. En realidad no tengo idea de lo que es._

 _"Pues es para exfoliar todo tu cuerpo, Oh si vinieras más seguido al Capitolio, estoy segura que todas tus cicatrices e imperfecciones se borrarían de tu piel en un pestañar de ojos."_

 _"¿Qué tiene de malo mi piel?" digo fastidiada._

 _"Yo sé que estuviste en la guerra y no fue culpa tuya lo que te paso, pero restregarte en los arboles de tu distrito no te servirá de nada. Tienes que ver más por tu apariencia."_

 _Me sentí molesta por el comentario, pues ella no sabe todo lo que he sufrido para no caer en la depresión por la pérdida de mi familia y mi hogar, y como he tenido que sobrellevar una nueva y difícil vida al lado de Peeta y Haymitch como para pensar en quitarme unas cuantas cicatrices, pero me calmo pensando en cómo ha sido Effie de charlatana, y de menospreciar a la gente sin si quiera conocer su situación de vida, por ejemplo aquella vez desde que me subí al vagón del tren con Peeta en los primeros juegos del hambre, juzgando los hábitos de comer de los niños del distrito 12, sin siquiera conocer lo mucho que sufríamos de hambre en esos tiempos._

 _Preferí mejor no llevarle la contraria, y mejor poner en marcha lo que quería hacer desde un principio._

 _"Solo quiero ir por mis medicinas." Dije con la voz firme y alta._

 _"Pero…acabas de llegar, apuesto que hay más cosas que quieras hacer, en vez de…"_

 _"No Effie, no me puedo quedar tanto tiempo, talvez te vea a la hora de la cena y me quede en un hotel a dormir esta noche." Dije._

 _"Oh bien, por lo menos dejame hacer una reservación en un restaurante lujoso." Dijo ella desesperanzada._

 _Effie se veía algo decepcionada, me imagino que si quería pasar el rato conmigo, me imagine que no tenía muchos amigos y se ha de sentir sola. Decidí que talvez dejarme consentir un rato, no me haría daño._

 _"Sabes…no estaría mal un vestido para la cena de hoy, talvez yo…"Effie no me dejo terminar, y me jalo fuera del restaurante._

 _"Yo sé dónde te podemos conseguir un vestido, pero tienes que prometerme que me dejaras comprártelo, incluyendo accesorios y unos lindos zapatos...y tiene que ser verde como como la gema del brazalete que te regale." Dijo Effie totalmente emocionada y yo simplemente sonríe, es increíble como un simple cambio de palabras puede cambiar el humor de alguien._

 _Fuimos a una boutique muy lujosa del Capitolio. Lo admito, esto era demasiado extravagante y concurrido para mi gusto, prendas lujosas por todos lados, clientela que tenía que ser tratada de la manera más digna, empleados dando muestras gratis de todo lo que te haga sentir sobresaliente, Gente caminando y viviendo superficialmente su vida con bolsas de compras, pedrería incrustada en sus cuerpos y fragancias de los mejores olores impregnados a ellos, más que nada satisfaciendo sus huecos con material elegante y costoso entregado en hermosas bolsas de presentación. Eso es vivir para ellos en un jarro de agua que siempre tiene que estar lleno para evitar el vacío, pero me pregunto si no se sienten exhaustos de tanto glamour y lujo. Yo vivía en la gloria cuando solía tener suficiente dinero para comprar más de una docena de huevos en el quemador, ¿que será para ellos?_

 _Mientras Effie escogía por mí, yo simplemente observaba. Note como mucha gente ya no tiene la misma moda de antes, ahora usan ropa más normal, sin tatuales o tintes de cabello de colores extravagantes, y ninguna alteración en sus pieles. Esto me pareció muy extraño, me pregunto si Paylor fue quien promulgo una clase de ley que prohíba tener este tipo de moda. No, no lo creo, pero porque están cambiando, ¿será que ya prefieren la moda sencilla y sin nada de humor de los distritos?_

 _"Bien Katniss, aquí hay unos vestidos, ahora quiero que vayas al probador y me digas si te quedan." Dijo Effie entregándome una pila gigante llena de vestidos, era tan larga que no podía ver ni siquiera su rostro._

 _"Solamente me pondré el que más me guste" dije_

 _"Oh no digas tonterías, tienes una belleza única, tienes el derecho de verte hermosa en varios atuendos."_

 _Me puse a protestar, pero Effie prosiguió._

 _"Peeta le encantara verte lucir varios atuendos, para el tú eres hermosa." Dijo guiñándome un ojo y tratando de convencerme._

 _Yo simplemente suspiro, sintiendo frio y calor en mi corazón por ese comentario. Tratando de retener todos mis sentimientos._

 _"Creo que tres vestidos no estarán mal" digo resignada_

 _Effie sonríe triunfante y yo me meto al probador._

 _Me probé varios vestidos, y cada vez que me quitaba la ropa, me veía en el espejo y me daba cuenta que Effie tenía razón. Mi cuerpo está lleno de parches y cicatrices, no me siento avergonzada de ellas, pues son parte de mi historia y es por esa misma razón que las odio. Para mi cada cicatriz equivale la perdida de lo que más aprecie en este mundo. El número de cicatrices en mi cuerpo es una prueba de todo lo que he llegado a perder. Talvez en un futuro no muy lejano deba empezar a trabajar para que se desvanezcan rápidamente las cicatrices menos severas porque es un hecho que las cicatrices profundas nunca sanaran._

 _Termino escogiendo unos vestidos sencillos y sin brillos. Cuando salgo, Effie se acerca a mi algo contrariada._

 _"Oh Katniss, hubo un problema en mi emporio, un cargamento tardara en llegar al distrito uno, tengo que salir por un par de horas y arreglar el asunto."_

 _"Entonces te veo en la noche supongo." Digo_

 _"Si, oh lo lamento tanto, pero no tardare mucho, si quieres nos vemos el restaurante del hotel que te vas a hospedar, yo pondré la reservación a las 8:00, de eso no te preocupes. ¿Estarás bien sin mí por unas horas?"_

 _"Lo estaré" le asegure_

 _"Bien, te dejo mi tarjeta de crédito con mi pin para que compres el conjunto del vestido y cualquier cosa que necesites." Dijo Effie y sin más apuros, se fue de inmediato._

 _Decidí terminar con esto de una vez y comprar solo un par de zapatos marrones, después me dirigí a pedir mi medicamento en el hospital que se tardó 10 minutos en irse por tren._

 _Tarde menos de lo esperado en conseguir lo que quería y todavía faltaban dos horas para ir a cenar._

 _Me dirijo a una heladería a unas cuantas calles del hotel y me decido en comprar un barquillo de chocolate y nuez. Me siento en las mesas de afuera y me pongo a observar una vez más el capitolio. Ahí algo diferente, antes todo eran tiendas lujosas, y ahora parece ver más tenderos de distintos distritos vendiendo sus productos en locales más pequeños, como en el quemador, las ruinas destruidas del Capitolio durante la guerra se convirtieron en mercados. No me cabe duda que hay muchos mercados negros ocultos en los rincones del Capitolio, me imagino que de ahí saco Ripper el licor de la mansión de Snow. Mucha gente de distritos se ve en varias partes, pero la mayoría son tenderos que venden todo el día sus productos desde sus hogares tales como carnes, mariscos, ropa, electrónicos, abarrotes etc., pero con un precio mucho más barato. Estoy segura que dentro de poco tiempo nuestras tradiciones se combinaran con las del Capitolio, solo falta un poco de aceptación por parte de ambos._

 _Aun no estoy dispuesta a visitar el monumento en memoria a los niños que perdieron sus vidas durante el bombardeo; son demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas heridas. Simplemente…no estoy lista para ir._

 _Veo que alguien pone un cartelón en uno de los edificios y todos se cercan. Veo que la gente pone cara horrorizada o de tristeza y otros empezaban a protestar lo injusto que era todo esto. Y por pura curiosidad me dirijo a ver de qué se trataba._

 _Cuando leo lo que anunciaban, una ola de emociones se apodero por completo de mí. Tristeza, sorpresa, pánico, pero el que más sentía…furia. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que apreté mi barquillo con mucha fuerza en mi puño hasta triturarlo._

 _ **Ejecucion**_

 _ **Próximo martes a las 8:00 am**_

 _ **Palacio Nacional**_

 _ **Se les condena a sentencia de muerte a:**_

 _ **Flavious ,Venia, y Octavia**_

 _ **Por alta traición y rebelión a la normas jurídicas de Pamen**_

 _ **Órdenes Mayores facultadas por:**_

 _ **Geraldine Aigrot**_

 _ **Jefe de Estado Mayor del Ejército de Panem**_

 _Imágenes se me vienen a la mente cuando encerraron a mi equipo de preparación en unas inhumanas celdas en el distrito 13 por simplemente robar un poco de pan mientras los tenían custodiados. Aún recuerdo lo asustados y confundidos que estaban al ser reprendidos injustamente luego de haberlos sacado de sus aposentos en Capitolio. Ahora esto. No, ellos no. Son demasiado inocentes y algo cabeza hueca, pero son gente muy buena y gentil. Ello no harían algo que los mandara a una ejecución._

 _Tengo que detenerlos antes de que lamente más perdidas._

 _Esto no se va a quedar así, tengo que ver a la cabeza superior de esa tal Geraldine. Tengo que ir a ver a Paylor._


End file.
